Hope For Tomorrow
by Enelya Elendil
Summary: A Oneshot with Zuko and a young girl who sees something different in him than most people....


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any characters that you may recognize. The only one that's mine is the girl names Leah.

**Hope For Tomorrow**

"Zuko, you must eat…and this place looks like it may have tea too." Iroh said as he and his nephew walked past a small inn.

Zuko looked at the inn his uncle meant. They were still a few days from Ba Sing Se and this was the probably the last place to eat and rest before they got there. Although what kind of rest they would get Zuko was unsure of, seeing that the place looked as though it could collapse on itself at any moment. Sighing in defeat Zuko said;

"Fine Uncle, we will eat here. But we have to leave quickly. I don't want anyone to recognize me." Zuko said as he pulled his Earth-nation hat down lower in an effort to cover his scar.

The inn was warm and the main light was the fire on the left hand side of the front room. There were only three people in the room, three men seemed to be asleep at a table by the fire. Right after they entered a young girl came in a took a seat at the table in the corner next to the door.

Iroh turned to see the young lady sit down. Smiling he walked over to her and asked, "May we join you?"

The girl looked up at the two men and with a slight smile said, "Of course, have a seat."

Smiling Iroh sat down next to her and motioned for his nephew to do the same.

"So what brings a beautiful young lady like yourself to a place like this unaccompanied?" Iroh asked in a way that made Zuko roll his eyes.

Looking from the older man to the young and back the girl said, "Well, my father passed away about six months ago and I sold the farm. From then I've been traveling, looking for…well I don't really know what I'm looking for. I guess I'm just trying to see the world while I can."

"I am so sorry to hear about your loss." Iroh said with sympathy in his voice.

"It was his time. He was at peace. I mean I miss him, but he's in a better place now." She said in a voice that had sadness hidden deep within. Zuko felt this as much as he heard it.

Iroh saw pain on his nephew's face so he took this time to leave with the excuse that he was going to find someone to order their dinner from.

After sitting in silence the girl spoke up, "Well you've been sitting here for a while yet I have forgotten my manners I haven't even told you my name yet. Forgive me….I uh…I'm not really use to talking to people anymore. My name's Leah." She said this quickly, with the blush on her cheeks growing all the while.

"My name is….Lee." The boy said.

"It is really nice to meet you, Lee. Is the man with you your father?"

"No. He's my uncle Mushi."

"Oh, that explains the…uh…differences between you two."

Sitting up and looking at her Lee asked, "What do you mean 'differences'?"

Laughing softly Leah replied, "Well….Your uncle is open, talkative and seems to be a people person. You, on the other hand, seem to be the; well the complete opposite. Not that that's a bad thing but…but you just…uh…don't seem to like people. At all."

If possible her blush grew deeper than before. This made her really happy to see Mushi return with a tray of food.

As Mushi passed out the food Leah noticed that there was to much food for just two people. "Uh….excuse me, Sir?"

"Yes my dear." Mushi said giving her a sweet smile.

"You seemed to have gotten a little bit too much food. For just to two of you anyway."

"You are very perceptive…uh…."

"Leah." She supplied

"Yes Leah. You are very perceptive. There is more food then the two of need because this is for you." Mushi said as he handed Leah a plate with some meat and rice on it.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that…"

"I know that but I did. So you had better enjoy it." He said with a wink.

Grinning Leah muttered a thank you and began to eat.

While they ate Mushi talked about the places that he and Lee had been, and the things that they had seen. All the while Lee barely said two words, until they had finished eating that is.

"Uncle; can I speak to you privately please." Lee said his voice commanding and emotionless.

"Of course Lee, excuse us Leah."

Rising the two of them stepped closer to the fire, unfortunately for them Leah had ears like a cat and could hear every word.

"Uncle, we cannot stay here with that girl. She has been looking at me weird all night. I know that she knows who I am, and there's a bounty on my head. As soon as we leave she will turn us in I just know…."

"Now, then how do you know this? When did she ever tell you anything like that?" Mushi said, "You must learn to trust people nephew."

Sighing Lee shook his head as Mushi lead the way back to the table only to find Leah with her bag on her back.

"Leaving so soon?" Mushi asked her with concern.

Ignoring him Leah looked straight into Lee's eyes and said, "I'm leaving, but you needn't worry you highness, for I would never dream of outing you. The fire nation would have to kill me before I would ever tell them anything. You should listen to your uncle some times…he knows what he's talking about. Goodbye." The look in Leah's eyes could have melted the polar ice caps in about three seconds.

Walking straight past Zuko, Leah marched through the door and into the night.

Iroh stared at Zuko and then finally said, "Go after her."

That was all the prince needed. He rushed out the door, down the path until he saw the shadow in front of him. Holding up his hand with a small flame in it Zuko said quietly, "Leah, Leah please wait."

Leah stopped and slowly turned around. "Is there something that I can do for you your highness?" she said in a monotone voice.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I am. Why wouldn't you turn me in?" Zuko said looking at Leah with an almost confused look in his eyes.

Leah took a deep breath and stepped closer to Zuko and looked him square in the eye and said, "I wouldn't turn you in because know what happened to you. My father was in the crowd that day when you were to fight your father. The day you got the scar that marks you still today. He told me what he saw. He also told me that one day a leader would come that would bring peace to the four nations again. I believe in my heart that you will be that leader, and I will do anything in my power to protect you. Because you are the leader that this world needs."

Zuko was speechless. No one had ever said anything like this to him before. When he regained control of his thoughts he said, "Leah, I'm sorry for what said. Since the…incident…I…I have a hard time trusting people."

"I can understand that your highness."Leah said with a hint of kindness in her voice.

"Please call me Zuko, and would you come back with me? Uncle and I will be staying at the inn and we will get you a room and maybe you could stay with us for a while. If you want to that is."

Leah turned and glanced behind her at the road she had been traveling on and then she looked at Zuko and smiled. "OK Zuko, maybe I'll stay with you…for a while."

Zuko then did something that he rarely ever did, he smiled. A genuine smile.

Leah and Zuko then headed back to the inn to find a very happy Iroh, who had already booked two rooms, one for himself and Zuko and another for Leah.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. If you really like it let me know and this may go from a one-shot to a multi chapter story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
